I Will Love You Forever
by Let Love In
Summary: World War 2 is going on, and Derek is fighting. Casey recieves a letter from him. Sorry for the sucky summary. Oneshot Dasey fic. I decided to write a little bit more, so please read and review!


I Will Love You Forever

**A/N: I don't own LWD or any characters.**

Casey paced her room, glancing at the letter on her bureau. Sighing, she sat down on her uncomfortable bed, still staring at the letter clearly marked "_To Casey_" She knew whom it was from, but she didn't want to open it yet. She crossed her legs and uncrossed them, anxiously wanting to open the letter but she was afraid. Derek had gone to war in Germany and she had missed him dearly. This Second World War was really tearing apart everybody, as Casey watched the wives in her neighborhood wait for the mail to come. Casey was alone, almost all the time, usually pacing, and sometimes, she would even turn on the radio and listen to the news. But she was afraid. She knew that many of the ladies on her street would go home crying, and not come out of the house for weeks. She knew what had happened, and she knew it could happen to her Derek at any time. Nothing was the same, and it had been only a few months since he left. She could even remember the last time they had spoken in person.

"Casey, Dear, this is what I have to do… I can't change it." Derek said as he made his way through their small house, on the way to the door.

"Derek, no, please, I'll miss you…" She pleaded, as tears fell gracefully down her face. Derek looked at her porcelain features and felt his own tears build up.

"_I know, Casey, I'll write, I swear," He said while opening the door. Casey fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. He turned and dropped his stuff, running to her side._

"_I love you, do you know that? I will return, darling, wait for me," He said, as he kissed away tears. She grasped onto his shoulders._

"_I love you," She managed to choke out. He held her tightly, as she placed her face on his shoulder, still crying. She felt a light finger under her chin, bringing it up so he could place his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, knowing that this could be their last._

"_Goodbye," He said, getting up and walking towards the door._

Thinking of him, and the last time they spoke, made tears form in Casey's eyes. She slumped to the floor. "_I know, Casey, I'll write, I swear,"_ She hadn't heard from him, until now. What if it was bad news? Her breath came in small puffs as she got up shakily. Making her way over to her dresser, she picked up the folded parchment. She looked at the neatly printed, "_To Casey_" and outlined the words with her pale fingers. Finally, after staring at the paper for three minutes, she opened it carefully.

October 17, 1939 

_My dearest Casey,_

_I cannot be more sorry for not writing. I know you must be worried sick. Don't worry; I'm not too hurt. We have been through a lot, and some have gotten hurt. I have been wounded in the leg, but it's just a small injury. Another bad happening was that Sam died yesterday out in the field. I know you two weren't close, but I miss him terribly. As I do you. I still can't get my thoughts off you._

_I know I will get out of her alive, darling, because I don't want to see you suffer without me anymore. Days go by and I wonder what you are doing, every second of every day. People see the picture of you I keep with me, and think I'm too attached. I just call it love._

_I'm so sorry for leaving you. I really am. This place can be a real hell sometimes, but I think of you, and life with you when I get back, and it makes it all the worthwhile. I hope that when I come back, I won't decide to leave again, because now I realize how broken I am without you. It is like I am one half, and you are the other._

_I know this war is spoiled many things for the both of us. It's like I'm lost without you, and I know I've never missed a person as much as I miss you. I can't get out of this hole, without you, my darling Casey. I know I will return soon. So please, be patient. I'll write again soon._

_And please, Casey, remember this. I will love you forever._

_Derek_

Casey looked at the paper over and over again. She reread the note four times, before finally taking out her own piece of parchment and writing.

_November 1, 1939 _

_Derek,_

_I'm so glad to have heard from you. I was worried, and I thought I would end up like those ladies whose husbands don't come back. I wish you could come back sooner, because I miss the feel of your arms wrapped around me. Solemn fills me as I think of your wounded leg, and I wish I could be there to tend to you, my love._

_I, as well, feel like part of myself is missing. You, my other half, have left, making me feel lonely. I am sorry for the loss of Sam, your dear friend, and I know I will be sending my prayers to his departed soul. I just hope you don't go down that same road, dear. _

_I feel wrong without you. It is like a pea outside of its pod. I pace these floors of our house, wondering what you're doing constantly. I pray that you make it back soon, because this ominous feeling in the house is starting to get to me. I rarely listen to the radio anymore, because I am afraid. Afraid of what it will say about the war. _

_I guess I'm generally afraid of this whole situation. You could die, and I would be alone for the rest of my life, because I know I will never marry another man. Or, you could return injured. It would kill me to see you like that._

_And, Derek, I love you too. I will love you forever. Please, don't forget it._

_Still waiting,_

_Casey_

Days passed. No letters came, as Casey waited. She was beginning to feel lonelier, as she walked to her mailbox every Sunday to check for mail. And every Sunday, there was nothing. All she did was mope around the house, not even daring to turn on the radio. What had started out as a small fear was turning into a phobia now. All she could do was read Derek's letter over and over again until she memorized the words. Sometimes that is all she would do in a day. She would sit on her bed, or the floor, or anywhere in the house, and read the letter. By now, the piece of paper was tear-stained, and crumpled. She felt as if she was spending the rest of her life on her floor, with that note crumpled in her grasp, as she fought back tears. But not this Sunday. She walked to her mailbox, like she always did, and this time she found something. A letter. But not from Derek. She took it out of the box shakily, and walked back to her house as fast as she could. She tore open the envelope and looked at the words.

_To Miss Venturi,_

_I am sorry to inform you that Derek Venturi was killed yesterday, November 15th, 1939. We are very sorry for your loss. We will be sending his belongings to you in the mail._

Casey grasped the paper and read the cold print over and over again. Tears immediately began to run down her face as she balled her hands into fists, pounding the ground.

"No! He's not dead!" She shouted. Tears soaked the floor as she lay for hours, or maybe days, Casey couldn't tell. Casey stayed on the floor, not moving, not eating. She slept probably two hours a day. Tears were pouring down her face, even as she slept. She dreamt of Derek. Finally, Sunday arrived, and Casey got up, almost falling over, and walked to the door. She could barely walk, because her legs were so weak. Finally, she got to her mailbox, where a package lay. She took it and walked back, and ripped it open. There, was the picture of Casey that Derek had. There was also a battered diary in the box of things. She took it out and opened it.

_September 10th, 1939_

_This is my 2nd week at this place. I don't like it. Sam and I have been sticking together these past weeks, because we both miss our dear wives. I've been without Casey only a few weeks, but it feels like a lifetime. I want to hold her again, but I will just have to tough this out and get through it. I want to write a letter to her soon, but I'm not sure what to say. _

_But, I better get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a lot of training, and I have to be prepared._

Casey skipped a few pages, and read on.

_September 29th, 1939_

_I swear, this is place is hell. I barely eat, and we are constantly on the field. It scares me, more than anything. It scares me to think I could leave Casey, and this world, any day. I never want that to happen. I'd miss her too much. _

_It's scary, watching all these men die every day. It's a tragedy. I wonder if they have wives to go home to._

_I'm working on my letter to Casey. I'll probably end up sending it tonight. I hope it gets there soon, because I know she'll probably be getting worried by now. I keep looking at her picture, and feeling like I should have never left. I'm missing a part of me, and that part is Casey…_

Tears fell onto the pages of his diary, as she turned a few more pages.

_October 17th, 1939_

_Sam died shortly after I wrote my last entry. I feel empty without him, my best friend. My only support system out here. I wonder how Emily is doing with the news. I know she'll be devastated. That is why I want to fight my best out here. Because I don't want Casey to be sad if something happened._

_I'm alone now, in the infirmary. I was shot in the leg, but it's nothing major. It is a depressing view in the infirmary. Men are dying every day as I lay here, watching them groan in pain. It's like living in a cemetery. _

_I'm happy that I take my picture of Casey with me everywhere, or else I wouldn't want to be lying in this cot without her face. I miss her more than I've ever missed anyone in my life. I hope I get a letter from her soon, because if I don't, I might just go crazy. I think people here think I **am **crazy, because of my love for Casey. But it's not craziness. It's love, and I wouldn't trade it for anything._

Casey closed the book and sobbed loudly. One more item was in the small package. It was a piece of paper, folded up. Casey opened it, and saw her handwriting on the paper. It was the letter she had sent him. It was tear-stained, Casey could see. This made Casey sob louder, more hysterical. She felt totally alone. She slid to the floor, and rolled herself into a ball. Tears had soaked her face and had even gone down to her clothes. She didn't care. Sniffling, she went to her bedroom, and fell asleep for a long time.

She awoke 20 hours later, the next day. Today, she was going to go to the town cemetery, to make a memorial for Derek. She, with the little money she had left, paid a man to make a headstone for Derek. On it, it said,

"Derek Venturi,

Beloved husband,

Devoted soldier.

We won't forget you."

A week later, it was set in the cemetery. Casey walked there in all black, carrying a piece of paper and a flower. She sat by the headstone, and sobbed.

"Derek, I loved you. Why did you have to leave?" She cried. Finally, she left the piece of paper and flower at the headstone, and left. She walked into her home, and fell back asleep on her bed, still crying. This time, she didn't wake up.

Now, as people walk by the cemetery, they can see Casey's message written clearly in black ink to her lost husband.

"I will love you forever."

**A/N: Please review, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
